1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remotely controlled model aircraft such as helicopters, and more particularly to a remote control system for a miniature helicopter which provides realistic training and practice for helicopter pilots and which permits controlling a small scale helicopter out of line of sight range.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Training of helicopter pilots is difficult and expensive, and has many attendant risks due to the relative complexity of operations required during flying of the helicopter. There have been attempts in the prior art to teach helicopter pilots with simulators and the like to avoid using actual helicopters for in-flight instruction, especially in the early phases of training. It is also desirable to use small, unmanned helicopters as remote controlled hovering platforms during surveillance and similar operations. Thus, there is a need for a system which will permit a person to operate all the necessary controls of a small scale helicopter from a fixed location. It is also desirable to be able to control the helicopter when it is out of sight of the operator, and, therefore, a display is required to inform the operator of the helicopter attitude and environment.
Spoolcraft U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,116 discloses a system having a radio controlled, free-flying scale model of a helicopter and a fixed flight station which simulates the helicopter cockpit. However, this system is limited to control of the scale model only when it is in full sight of the operator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,518 teaches a similar system in which the scale model helicopter is connected to the flight control station by a tethered umbilical cord. Other U.S. patents related to this area of the art include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,711,594; 4,120,699; 2,916,832; 3,225,458; and 2,958,141.